Gearspedia:About
This page is all about the Gears of War Wikia! Welcome to the Wikia, otherwise known as Gearspedia! This is a site dedicated to the accumulation of canonical Gears of War information. Questions? Ask any of the five Administrators! Specifically, for general help, ask Darth Oblivion, Darthraul, Darth tader, and Gears Fanatic. For specific technical help, please post a message on RelentlessRecusant's, or Darth tader's talk page. For minor technical assistance, you can also ask the other Administrators. ((Edit: Most of the above users are now inactive, and this page is slated for revision. Please refer to the Administrator's page to see which admins are active and able to help you.)) Community Portal Information for users is found here! Remember, as a Gearspedian, you are encouraged to participate in the everyday activities of our community! General Help If you're new and need some basic help on how to write articles, create an account, etc...see the Help Compendium. For more specific information for more advanced editors, see the Manual of Style and Blocking Policy below. Manual of Style See full article, (Gears of War:Manual of Style) Blocking Policy Blocking is the means by which an Administrators prevents a user account or IP address/range from editing Gearspedia. Blocks are preventive rather than punitive measures used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism, personal attacks, and enforcing Gearspedia policies. Block duration may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of vandalism, but in most instances a block can be lifted if the editor agrees to stop the damaging behavior. Grounds for blocking * Vandalism – Vandalism is defined as any bad-faith edit made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community. No personal attacks on users shall be made, this will be counted as vandalism. Don't leave any rude comments on a user. No using multiple identity's. In most cases, users should be warned prior to blocking, though final discretion is left to the administrators. If any questions occur ask myself or Darth Oblivion * Spam – Posting irrelevant spam links in articles, or creating articles which are entirely spam is grounds for an infinite block (for registered users) or a shorter-term IP block. * Move vandalism – Moving an article from its original name and transfer it to an inappropriate article name is subject for immediate Ban. * Inappropriate account naming – Creating an inappropriate account name - be it in terms of user impersonation/insult, or general, rudeness/obscenity is also grounds for a no-warning infinite block. should be left on the user's talk page. * Disruption – Users who disrupt the wiki (be it via changing other people's comments, making misleading edits, or harassing other users) may also be blocked. * Copyright violations – Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned should be blocked so as to prevent further violations. Wiki policies states that any copyright sources should not be used, only free public sources. * Blanking articles – users should typically be warned prior to being blocked for article blanking, except in extreme cases where the blanking is obviously being done with malicious intent - i.e. 4 articles blanked in one minute. * Personal attacks ''' – Users attacking other editors personally (in regards to anything) should be given one warning prior to a cool-off ban. The length of the ban is dependent on the severity of personal attacks. Any sort of personal attack can result in a week's Ban without discussion. If you feel you have been Attacked Personally, whether it be your Religion or whatever, just tell me. * '''Posting personal information – the posting of personal information regarding other people (i.e. their home address, phone number, etc.) is unacceptable, and will be enforced with blocks. Users doing so should be warned, and blocked if they continue. * Changing an Article for the Worse – If any article has it's content exchanged with worse worded information, it should be reverted, and the user who does the exchange of content should be punished for the first and second offense and the third they should be blocked for 24 hours. * Open proxies – Due to vandalism concerns, we do not allow editing from open proxies. When they are found, they are to be blocked indefinitely and marked with . Block length guidelines With the exceptions noted above, blocks should usually progress according to the following table. Final discretion is left to the blocking administrator on a case-by-case basis. When blocking a user or IP for anything less than infinite, type banned in should be substituted on talk pages with the appropriate length. type infiniteban in should be left on userpages only following an indefinite block. History February 2007 February 17th *February 17 - Gearspedia is established by the bureaucrats Darth Oblivion and Darthraul. **First edit made by Sannse (Wikia global administrator) - Darthraul made bureaucrat. Subsequently, Darth Oblivion and Darth tader made bureaucrats as well - the "Original 3". **Gearspedia Logo created by bureaucrat Darth tader. **Gears of War IRC chat channel is created. **'RelentlessRecusant' anointed 4th Gearspedia administrator for technical work ***Establishes Gears of War background ***Modifies sidebar and search picture **Darthraul protects the Main Page February 18th *February 18th **RelentlessRecusant establishes new page preload template buttons **'Spartan 387' anointed 5th Gearspedia administrator after answering a quiz February 19th *February 19th **Main Page unprotected by order of Splarka (Wikia global administrator) as per Wikia global protection guidelines. Febuary 23rd *Darthraul crushed the first vandal after he messed with the Main Page, one day ban. March March 3rd The new Beta Main Page is created by Darth tader. March 9th *User:Darth tader and User:Darthraul crush the second vandal. Tader bans his IP address and Raul bans his account that was created for the sole reason of harassing tader. March 24th *Spartan387 impersonates Spartan 387 and asks for admin and burea status, he bans Darth Oblivion and RelentlessRecusant, and vandalises the site, ends up banned infinitely. March 25th *Gears Fanatic appointed first user with rollback abilities. April 2007 April 10 User:Gears Fanatic is promoted to the status of Administrator. May 2007 May 12 User:Darthraul is officially back. October 2007 October 8 Ikinator Named 6th Admin. Useful Links *Administrators * * * *Forum:Administrators' noticeboard Category:Browse